The Light and the Dark
by WhenCowsFly
Summary: In the land of Tortall, there are the knights and peasants, royalty and nobles. But, deep within the country resides a hilly sanctuary where the cats of Light Clan and Dark Clan live in peace. Peace never lasts, however. When the Clans are being killed off left and right, they find themselves needing the help of two-legs. Will that be enough to save them?
1. Allegiances

_**Light Clan-**_

Commander

**Claw: **Black and gold calico tom with yellow eyes

Second-in-Command

**Cloud: **White she-cat with light grey eyes

Corporals (leader of each section)

**Dream: **Light grey tom with white tail and paws, blue eyes

**Sparrow: **Light brown she-cat with green eyes

**Oak: **Dark brown tabby tom with brown eyes

**Run: **Ginger tom with amber eyes

Healers (cats possessed with the Gift)

**Corporal: Dream**

**Holly: **light brown tabby she-cat

**Dove: **White and grey she-cat

Guards (basic big fighting types)

**Corporal: Oak**

**Sand: **Sandy colored she-cat with amber eyes

**Bark: **Dark brown tom with brown eyes

**Moss: **Cream she-cat with green eyes

**Thorn: **Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Snow: **Silver and white tom with deep blue eyes

Shock Troops (Elite group of specialized fighting cats)

**Corporal: Run**

**Blaze: **Dark red tom with black tail and paws, green eyes

Hunters (in charge of feeding the clan)

**Corporal: Sparrow**

**Wind: **Silver tom with blue eyes

**Stalk: **Black and dark grey tom with black/red eyes

**Mist: **Grey she-cat with purple/blue eyes

**Sky: **Light grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Squirrel: **light brown tom with amber eyes

**Flame: **Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Tree: **Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Kit-mothers (expecting or nursing kits)

**Storm: **(hunter) Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes, Run's mate

**Raven: **(shock troops) Black she-cat with purple eyes, Wind's mate

Trainees

**Phoenix: **(Hunter) Ginger tom`

**Lightning: **(Shock troops) dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Wing: **(Healer) Dark grey she-cat with silver paws

**Silver: **(Guard) Silver tom

**Stripe: **(Hunter) Silver striped with white, tom

Elders

**Moon: **(guard) Silver she-cat with white eyes

**Shade: **(hunter) Dark grey tom with amber eyes

**Cedar: **(guard) Brown and red greying tom

**Fall: **(healer) Greying brown tabby she-cat

_**Dark Clan**_

Commander

**Flight: **Dark ginger tom

Second-in-Command

**Willow:** Light grey tabby tom with green eyes

Corporals

**Leaf: **White and tan she-cat with bright yellow eyes

**Leap: **Sandy brown tom with silver eyes

**Lizard: **Dark brown tom with dark blue eyes

**Centaur: **Dark brown she-cat with blue eyes

Healers

**Corporal: Centaur**

**Beech: **Tan she-cat with yellow eyes

**Stump: **Brown and grey tom with brown eyes

**Pine: **Auburn tom with green eyes

**Moth: **Grey calico she-cat with gold eyes

Guards

**Corporal: Leap**

**Sun: **Golden brown she-cat with light pink eyes

**Sharp: **Ginger she-cat with indigo eyes

**Soft: **Silver she-cat with blue eyes

**Jay: **black tabby she-cat

**Dew: **Light grey tom with blue eyes

Shock Troops

**Corporal: Lizard**

**Quiet: **White tom with orange/red eyes

**Flower: **Long-limbed dark grey tabby she-cat with one blue, and one green eye

Hunters

**Corporal: Leaf**

**Berry: **Cream tom with light purple eyes

**Breeze: **Black she-cat with orange eyes

**Whisker: **White tom with grey spots on tail and back

**Yellow: **Golden tom with blue eyes

**Shadow: **White tom with black eyes

**Fluffy: **Black tom with blue eyes

**Slash: **Ginger tabby tom with green eyes

**Spidren: **Grey and white tom with black/grey eyes

**Running: **long limbed light brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Chill: **blue/grey tom with almost white eyes

Kit-Mothers

**Fang: **(shock troops) Tuxedo she-cat with violet eyes, Pine's mate

Trainees

**Ash: **(hunter) Dark grey tabby she-cat with orange eyes

**Griffon: **(Shock troops) Black tom with orange eyes

Elders

**Rowan: **(guard) Red tom with blue eyes

**Pepper: **(hunter) grey she-cat with white flecks

* * *

><p><strong>So there are the cats! You will have noticed quite a few differences between them and the regular Clans. I wanted to make it well... more Tortall.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1- Lightning

**Hello! So here is the first chapter... I know that this type of crossover might not be very popular, but I had the idea, and I liked it. I don't own either the Protector of the Small or the Warriors. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1- Lightning<span>

Lightning, normally appearing emotionless, quivered in excitement. She, along with her brother and sister, were going to become trainees today! She knew what she wanted to be, and that was part of the Shock Troop, a small, elite group of cats. Her sister Wing was, as Phoenix liked to put it, a 'softie', and she dreamed of becoming a healer. Phoenix, the brother, would most likely become a hunter, and provide food for Light Clan.

"Lightning, now it is time for your Council," Light Clan's noble commander, Claw, said. Lightning padded forward, keeping her head held high, and being careful to remain composed.

"Good luck, Light," Wing mewed after her, using Lightning's nickname. Lightning entered the Cave of the Divine, and saw the Commander, Claw, his Second-in-Command, Cloud, and the four Corporals: Dream, Sparrow, Oak, and Run. Lightning only had eyes for lithe Run. Run was the Corporal of the Shock Troop, and he was a fabled hero of nursery tales. He was a small, but surprisingly strong, ginger tom, with calculating amber eyes. His eyes bored into hers, as if searching her soul. It made her a little uncomfortable, but she was too awed to really care.

"Have you thought about which group you would like to be a member of, Lightning?" Claw asked. She nodded, keeping careful control of herself.

"I would like to join the Shock Troop." Lightning mewed, and was happy to find that her voice remained composed even through her raging emotions. Claw raised his eyebrows at that.

"The Shock Troop is an elite force, and only the best of the best may join," Claw stated.

"I know. I will try my best," Lightning said. Claw nodded, and turned to Run.

"Well, do you think that she would be a valuable member?" Claw asked. Run stared at Lightning for a long moment, before walking around her thoughtfully. He nodded after a few moments.

"She seems the right build for it, and she has quite a bit of determination. Yes, I think she would do well," Run said thoughtfully. Lightning felt her pelt tingling in excitement.

"She also might do well for the Hunters," Sparrow, the Corporal of the Hunters mewed. Dream, the corporal of the Healers, shook his head.

"She is a fighter. She doesn't belong with the healer, and her talents would be wasted on the Guards or the Hunters. I've seen her play with her brother and sister, she's got natural talent," Dream said, "She's all yours, Run." Run and Claw nodded in agreement.

"So, Lightning, have you made a decision?" Claw asked. Lightning nodded, almost jumping for joy.

"Yes, Claw. I'm joining the Shock Troop," Lightning mewed excitedly.

"Then it is decided. Your Trainee Ceremony will begin at sunset," Claw said, and Lightning understood it to be a dismissal. She turned and padded out of the cave, and met her siblings' anxious eyes.

"What did you get, Light? Is it scary?! I hope not! Oh, I'm so scared!" Phoenix hopped up to her.

"I can't say what we decided until the Ceremony. You know that," Lightning replied.

"I know, it's just… I'm nervous. What if Sparrow doesn't think I should be a Hunter? What if I have to be a Guard, or even worse, a softie Healer?!" Phoenix yowled anxiously. Wing looked hurt.

"Phoenix, it is time for your Council," Claw's voice called. Phoenix shakily padded inside, leaving Lightning and Wing alone. Wing leaned against Lightning for comfort, and Lightning could feel her anxiousness.

"Don't worry, Wing. You have a good heart, and don't let Phoenix get you down. You are going to be a good little healer," Lightning reassured her.

"Thanks, Light," Wing replied. Lightning rolled her eyes.

"What do you think sisters are for, mousebrain?" Lightning mewed. Wing laughed, shaking her head.

* * *

><p>"Let all cats of Light Clan gather to the Cave of the Divine for a Trainee Ceremony," Claw yowled. Storm, Lightning's mother, fussily ran her tongue through their fur, in a vain attempt to flatten it. Her eyes glowed with pride.<p>

"I'm so proud of you. Good luck," Storm said, before they left the nursery. Everyone was gathered around the Cave of the Divine, gazing respectfully at Claw. Claw nodded as the three kits padded up to him.

"Kits, you have reached the age in which it is time to join your group. We have decided which you each belong to, so now it is time for you to join them under the watchful eyes of the Divine Realms. Lightning, you have great potential, and Run has agreed to let you become a member of the Shock Troop." Claw said. The Clan cheered, and Lightning felt lightheaded. This was her dream, and it would finally become a reality! She dipped her head to Claw, and then padded over to the Shock Troop, joining Run, Blaze, and Raven.

"Phoenix, you have shown eagerness, and Sparrow agreed that you would be an excellent addition to the Hunters," Claw continued, and Phoenix hopped over to Sparrow and the other Hunter's, pausing long enough to quickly nod at Claw.

"Wing, you have shown a thirst of knowledge, and we have discovered that you do in fact possess the Gift of healing, and Dream was more than happy to allow you to join in the ranks of the Healers." Claw was quickly overridden by cheers, as Healers were almost as rare as Shock Troops. Wing smiled and whispered 'thank you' to Claw, before dipping her head and joining Dream, Holly, and Dove.

"This concludes the Trainee Ceremony. I expect you Trainee's to try hard to learn all you need to, and groups, be sure to give them a warm welcome, and teach them all you can," Claw said, before walking over to the fresh-kill pile, and claiming a small squirrel. Run looked down at Lightning with pride in his eyes. Lightning was, after all, his daughter.

"Come on. Let's go explore the territory with Blaze," Run said, motioning to the quiet, dark red tom. Blaze padded forward, staring at Lightning with a critical eye. Lightning stared back determinedly. Blaze sighed, shaking his head.

"She'll do," Blaze said, blinking at her in a friendly way. Run turned, and led them out of the camp, into the hilly country surrounding it. The trees swayed, and Lightning couldn't stop looking around, curiosity getting the better of her. She had never been out of camp before.

"Here is the river shared by both Light Clan and Dark Clan. If we keep following it, we will eventually reach the border." Run said, "And the cliffs on the other side of the river are sometimes used by two-legs or immortals." Lightning scanned the cliff, but it seemed to be peaceful.

"We haven't had trouble from spidrens for quite a few moons, as the two-legs have been hunting them down. That's probably the only thing that two-legs do that helps us," Blaze added. Lightning nodded her understanding. Two-legs were odd, and you never knew what they would do next.

They padded onward, following the river. Run and Blaze halted suddenly, sniffing the air. Lightning did the same, and she caught an odd smell.

"This is the Dark Clan border. Remember the smell," Run said. Lightning took a deep breath, memorizing the scent. Run continued on, but Blaze stood stock still. His eyes searched passed the border.

"Something's… off," Blaze trailed off.

"We can't enter the territory to investigate. Three Shock Troops would cause an uproar," Run remarked after a moment of thought. Blaze grimaced.

"True. We should report to Claw." Blaze said, before reluctantly padding after Run and Lightning. They trotted back to camp, and when they got there, Run looked back to Lightning.

"We will go report, but why don't you go ask Raven where you will sleep in the den?" Run said, and then he and Blaze padded into Claw's den. Lightning sighed, and observed camp. Holly and Dove were talking to Wing outside of the Healer's den. Cloud was talking to Oak and Sparrow. The elders Moon and Shade were sunning themselves outside of the Elder's den.

Then, Lightning saw Raven exit the Healer's den. Raven ran up to Wind, her mate and also a Hunter. She said something, and Wind purred in pleasure. Curious, Lightning padded closer to them.

"-great! What else did Dream say?" Wind was purring. Raven's face fell.

"He says that if I haven't moved into the nursery by sunhigh tomorrow, he's going to drag my sorry butt there, Shock Troop or not," Raven grumbled. Lightning purred in delight. More kits were always good news.

"Excuse me, Raven? Run said to come to you to help set up my nest in the Shock Troop den," Lightning interrupted. Raven nodded, then shot a glance at Wind.

"Alright. Come with me," Raven said, motioning with her tail to follow her. Lightning compiled, following her into the small cave in the side of the camp's cliff. Inside was a small den, with three nests. There was enough room for quite a few more.

"Pick a spot." Raven said. Lightning decided to go for a spot near the back. Raven helped her collect the supplies to make her nest, and as soon as it was done, Raven exited. Lightning, suddenly tired, settled herself in her brand new nest, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Please review, so I know what I'm doing right, or wrong. <strong>


	3. Chapter 2- Griffon

**Hey hey hey! Here it is, chapter 2, and it's time to take a trip to Dark Clan!  
><strong>

**Phoenix- Light Clan is better! Cause we have the one and only... ME!**

**Griffon- Don't hate**

**Blaze- Yes, because _everyone_ reads this just for you Phoenix *sarcasm intended***

**Phoenix- Yes, yes they do. Because I am awesome!**

**Me-... Um, sure Phoenix, we'll go with that. Oh, and by the way, I don't own anything!... Except for Blaze, Raven, Fang, and Centaur.**

**Phoenix- You won't claim me?**

**Me- Nope!**

* * *

><p>"Wake up Griffon! We have things to do, places to go, cats to see!" Flower called. Griffon groaned and stretched his weary muscles. He had been training <em>all <em>yesterday, and he was still sore. He wondered why on earth he didn't go with Ash and become a hunter. _Meh, hunting isn't as fun_ Griffon thought, standing up. He padded out of the den, to find Flower and Quiet waiting for him.

"Today, we aren't going to train. You are going to help the elders this morning, and then this afternoon we have to investigate the reports of spidren activity," Flower mewed, and Griffon groaned. He'd rather train again then look after the elders. Pepper was just plain crazy, although Rowan wasn't that bad.

"Suck it up. You're still a Trainee, and the Elders have done their time. It's your turn now," Quiet said, amusement flickering in his bright eyes. Griffon dragged his paws all the way there, and inside the den, Pepper and Rowan were talking about some old adventure.

"Oh, look, some young'un decided to come check up on us like a sweet little Trainee," Pepper purred. Rowan rolled his eyes, and Griffon suppressed another groan.

"Good thing you're here. I've got this tick that's been bothering me," Rowan mewed.

Later on, after the elders had been tended to, Griffon waited outside of the Shock Troop den for Flower, Quiet, or Lizard, the corporal of the Shock Troop. They bounded over to him.

"Come on, Trainee. If the reports are true, spidrens have been sighted near our borders. If they found their way into camp, a lot of cats could die," Lizard said. Griffon nodded, remembering the tales of the bloodthirsty spidrens that preyed on anything they could get, cat, or prey. They were evil immortals that had to be killed, or they would wipe out a clan. Griffon followed the others out of the camp, and they traveled over the hills of their territory. The warm newleaf day was bright and cheerful, promising peace and plentiful prey. Griffon couldn't help but revel in the peace of it all.

As they neared the border, the other's were on high alert, and desperate to prove himself, he forced himself to concentrate on finding any sign of spidrens. They searched and searched, and finally they accepted that spidrens hadn't been anywhere near the border. And yet, Griffon could not shake the feeling that they were missing something vital. They headed back to the camp as the sun sank on the horizon. As soon as they had reached camp, Lizard went to report to Flight, and Griffon accompanied Flower and Quiet to the fresh-kill pile.

"I think we are missing something. I don't know what exactly, but there's something not right about all of this," Quiet whispered to them, careful that no other cat overheard them. It would cause mass panic, most likely. Until they knew what was going on, it would be wise to keep the others in the dark. It could be nothing, but Griffon had a strong feeling that it was most certainly something, but what he could not guess. After a quick meal, he retired to the den for some sleep. He'd worry more about it in the morning.

The next day, Lizard trained Griffon hard until it was time for Evening Patrol. Griffon and Quiet went with the guards Dew and Sun. The borders were quiet, a bit too quiet. It was unnerving. Suddenly, a pained yowl pierced the air. Griffon sprang towards it, along with the others. It came from the outer border, thank the gods for that. A bloodied and mangled cat ran towards them, and at first Griffon did not recognize his sister, Ash. She looked to be in a state of severe panic.

"They- they killed- Breeze!" She cried, swaying. Griffon's breath stuck in his throat, and he couldn't move. His _mother_ was dead! Dew and Sun ran up to support her.

"What killed her?" Quiet asked urgently. She blinked a couple of times, unfocused.

"Sp- spidrens," She said, and she slumped to the ground from the effort. Quiet swore under his breath.

"We have to take her back to camp," Quiet said to the two Guards. They nodded, and they slung Ash's limp body across their backs. They rushed back to camp as fast as they could. Cries of shock sounded throughout the camp. Centaur rushed out of the Healer's den, running to Ash. They carried her into the Healer's den, and Centaur examined Ash while Stump gathered herbs that might help Ash.

"Spidrens attacked, Centaur," Quiet said. She looked up, face stricken.

"Alright. You need to report to Flight, and me and Stump will take care of this poor Trainee," Centaur replied. Quiet left the den, but Griffon stayed at his sister's side. His mother was dead, and his sister was hurt. He was stricken with grief.

"Ash said that they had killed Breeze," Griffon voice caught in his throat. Centaur bowed her head.

"We'll hold vigil for her tonight," Centaur said, and Stump stood in silence, gazing at Griffon with a hint of pity in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE show your support and review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3- Lightning

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! So how are you guys doing? We're back to Lightning in Light Clan today, and enjoy. **

**Fourth Season- I know! It's so upsetting! I feel so sorry for poor Griffon! I feel like I may have rushed into the plot, but oh well. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**Oh, and before I forget... Phoenix, do the honors!**

**Phoenix: She does not own Warriors or Protector of the Small!-... She does own me though :D**

**Me: I thought we have gone over this. *shakes head* ah, well, let us continue!**

* * *

><p>"Cloud, Dream, Sparrow, Run, Oak, Holly, Sand, Moss, Snow, Thorn, Blaze, Stalk, Mist, Storm, Squirrel, Flame, Phoenix, Lightning, Wing, and Silver will accompany me to the Meeting Under the New Moon. Rest up, because we will leave at dusk," Claw's commanding voice sounded through the bustling camp area. Phoenix jumped with joy, while Lightning rolled her eyes. Stripe, another apprentice, looked crestfallen, while his brother Silver comforted him. Raven looked frustrated, probably because she was used to always having things to do, and now everyone expected her to sit around all day. She seemed thoroughly miserable. Lightning didn't blame her. She would never become a kit-mother. It was too boring.<p>

"After patrol is over, I'll give you a break and let you rest up for the Meeting," Run said, appearing out of nowhere. Lightning turned and nodded, before quickly grabbing a bird from the fresh-kill pile. She made quick work of it, and was ready when Blaze came to take her on Patrol with Bark and Snow. Lightning liked Bark, though she barely knew him, but she didn't know what to think of Snow. He was nice, and very outgoing. He seemed to be a little arrogant as well. He was also a rather young guard, having just recently become a full-fledged guard.

"So you're the new shocky, eh?" Snow mewed to her. Blaze bristled with indignation at the stupid nickname. Lightning said nothing, but continued on, Blaze and Bark close behind. Snow caught up to her.

"Not very talkative, are you? I guess that's a theme for Shockies. Never heard of a friendly one." Snow said. Lightning sighed, but said nothing.

"Don't worry, he's always like this," Bark sighed. Blaze rolled his eyes.

"I can tell," Blaze mewed sourly. Snow bounded over to him.

"No need to be so down! Perk up, we're in a peaceful time! Plenty of fresh-kill, and no squabbles with Dark Clan!" Snow mewed. He was entirely too optimistic, too annoying.

"Could you do me a favor and _shut up?_" Blaze asked.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop," Snow said. Blaze sighed with relief. They padded along in silence. They found nothing suspicious. They returned to camp, and Snow and Bark went to the fresh-kill pile, while Lightning went with Blaze to report to Run. After they finished that, they had free time on their hands.

"Well, trainee, I trust that you can look after yourself without my supervision. I'm not going to entertain you," Blaze said, and he started a conversation with Raven. Lightning shrugged, and turned to leave the camp. She would like some time alone. It would be nice, when she spent so much time around others. She thought she was in the clear, until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, where do you think you're going all alone, Shocky?" Snow's voice called out after her. She groaned despite her efforts to remain silent.

"I won't be out long. You don't have to look after me," Lightning said.

"So it speaks! Where are we going?" Snow asked.

"I don't think you understand. I'd like some time alone so could you find someone else to bother?" Lightning asked irritably. Snow did not look the slightest bit deterred.

"So it bites too! You know, I expected you to be nicer, after talking to your sister. She is very kind, she seems like she'll make a good healer, and kit-mother one day," Snow mewed.

"So what do you care about it?" Lightning asked. Snow shrugged, and seemed to seriously think on the question.

"It was just an observation, no need to be like that. Well, I'll let you be alone, I guess," With that, Snow turned and headed back to camp, and Lightning let out a sigh of relief. Alone at last!

* * *

><p>Lightning observed their surroundings carefully while waiting for Dark Clan to get there. They were in a small valley, and in the center was a pool with two boulders in the middle. There weren't many trees. It seemed the perfect place for the meeting grounds.<p>

"Dark Clan is here!" Phoenix whispered in her ear, and indeed they were. A dark ginger tom that she assumed to be Dark Clan's leader, Flight, led them on, followed by five other cats. The rest were behind them. A young black tom that could be an trainee sat next to her, mostly ignoring her, although he sent a few glances in her direction. Lightning had no problem with this, and she ignored him as well. Flight and Claw both jumped onto the rocks, followed by their deputies, Cloud and a light grey tabby tom, who she assumed to be the Dark Clan deputy, Willow.

"Isn't that Willow? I thought that she-... he would be a girl!" Phoenix whispered to her. The tom next to her cast an indignant glance Phoenix's way, before going back to ignoring them.

"Cats of both clans, we meet under the new moon and the watchful eyes of the Divine Realms. I would like to report that Light Clan is doing well, and we have three new Trainees. Phoenix, who has joined the Hunters, Wing, who will become a Healer, and Lightning, the newest member of the Shock Troop. That is all," Claw said, and everyone started calling their names. Lightning felt her pelt prickling uncomfortably, she was never a fan of attention. The Trainee next to her nodded to her, probably knowing that she was the owner of one of the names.

"Dark Clan has good news and bad news. First, we also have new Trainees, Griffon, who joined the Shock Troop, and Ash, a Hunter, who unfortunately is grievously injured. We would also like to report that Spidrens have been sighted, and they hurt Ash and killed Breeze, who will now find rest in the Peaceful Realms. I would like to have a group go out and find out all they can about these spidrens, so that we can destroy them before they get any closer to our homes. Claw, do you agree?" Flight mewed. Everyone gasped at the mention of spidrens, and many yowled in grief when it was said that Breeze had died. Lightning was shocked. Spidrens were bad news, as were most Immortals, and they liked feasting on cats, be they kit, or elder. They were fierce opponents, and they were very hard to kill, which was the main purpose of the Shock Troops. They were specialized to be the elite force that could stand up to immortals and leave with their lives. It took special cats to take on such a task.

Claw nodded, "Of course. I'll send two cats here at sunhigh in two days time. The meeting is adjourned." The cats started talking to each other in hushed voices. The trainee next to her stared at her.

"My name is Griffon, what is yours?" He asked, and there was a hint of sadness underlying his voice. Ash was his sister, wasn't she? Plus, one of the hunters were dead. That would be upsetting for anyone.

"I'm Lightning," She said simply.

"You're the other new Shock Troop, huh? And who are they?" Griffon said, inclining his head at Phoenix and Wing.

"I'm Phoenix! This is my sister, Wing, the softie Healer," Phoenix made a face. Griffon rolled his eyes at Phoenix's enthusiasm.

"Don't mind him. I think Storm dropped him on the head as a kit." Lightning mewed.

"Hey!" Phoenix yowled indignantly. Griffon, Lightning, and Wing laughed at the indignant Trainee. Phoenix hissed playfully back. That was the good thing about Phoenix, he knew when someone needed a laugh, and was quick to lighten the mood. Lightning gave him a grateful glance, then returned her blue gaze to Griffon. His orange eyes flashed with grief.

"I'm sorry about Breeze. But she died protecting your sister, right?" Wing said padding up to the other apprentice. Griffon's eyes closed.

"Breeze was my mother," Griffon's voice caught in his throat. Wing winced, while Phoenix gave him a sympathetic nudge. Griffon hissed, jerking away from them.

"I don't need sympathy!" He yowled, and stalked off. Wing looked hurt, and Phoenix was confused. Lightning understood, however. Wing looked like she was about to go after him, but Lightning shook her head.

"Give him some space. He just lost his mother," Lightning mewed softly. Wing nodded after a pause.

"Are you going to sit around all day? Come on, we have to go home sometime before sunhigh!" Storm called. Phoenix sprang over to her and started chattering about Griffon, and Lightning sighed.

"-and then he ran off! Can you believe it?!" Phoenix finished his retelling of their encounter with the Dark Clan apprentice. Storm let out a _mrow _of laughter, and knocked him on the head.

"Come on, or we'll be left behind," Storm said.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Good? Terrible? The best thing you have ever read? Please review! It would make my day! Oh, and by the way, these cats believe in the same Gods as the Tortallians in Protector of the Small. <strong>


	5. Chapter 4- Griffon

**No reviews! :( I'm on a roll at the moment, so I write anyway, without support :(... **

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"Griffon, come on! It's time for a training session!" Lizard yowled, and Griffon jumped out of his dream.<p>

"I'm coming!" he grumbled, trudging out of the den. He grabbed some fresh-kill, he didn't care what, and made quick work of it. By then, he was fully awake, and ready to train. It would keep him busy, so he could keep his mind off of Breeze. While sleeping, he often found himself shouting to full awakeness, screaming for Breeze to run. Griffon padded to the training clearing, where Lizard was waiting for him.

"Alright, today, we are going to work on defensive fighting. Defensive is just as important as offensive. Now, I'm going to attack you and lets see how well you defend," Lizard said, before springing at Griffon, claws sheathed. Griffon, though his training hadn't been going on for long, instinctively side-stepped, and followed through with a flying paw. The paw flew through air, and, confused, Griffon looked around wildly. He felt paws rake through his side, and he spun around, and was knocked over by a careful blow. He felt a paw at his neck.

"You call that fighting, trainee?" Lizard asked, and Griffon hissed. Lizard let him up.

"I suppose it wasn't to terrible for your third training session. The point is for you to get better, and the side-step, with the paw follow-through was a smart move, but you weren't fast or precise enough. The rest was pretty sloppy. We'll work on that." Lizard remarked. Griffon nodded, thinking about what Lizard was saying. He supposed that he had been pretty sloppy.

Suddenly, Lizard sprang with no forewarning, and Griffon was knocked into a tree. He yelped and glared. Lizard shook his head.

"You need to be ready for anything. You're a Shock Troop for crying out loud! We are supposed to be the elite warriors, and you have to be ready at all times. Your Clan is depending upon you," Lizard stated. Griffon nodded resolutely. When Lizard sprang again, Griffon was ready, lashing his paws out, Lizard rolled over, and tripped Griffon. Griffon used the momentum to land on top of Lizard, and raked his paws over his fur. Lizard knocked him off, and leaped neatly over him, paws at Griffon's throat. Lizard nods approvingly.

"Better. Much better. Not as sloppy, and you were ready. You just have to learn to _always be_ _ready_," Lizard said.

"Alright, I get it, always be ready," Griffon chided.

"Remember that. It is the most important lesson that I will ever teach you." Lizard replied crispily. Griffon shrugged. It did seem somewhat important, but the endless mantra would get annoying soon, he knew. Really soon.

"How about I teach you that trip move?" Lizard asked. Griffon nodded eagerly. That would be fun, and more useful than words.

* * *

><p>Griffon stretched his weary muscles as he padded to the fresh-kill pile, kept stocked by the Hunters. He reached to grab a big, juicy vole. Then, with a pang, he remembered that Breeze had been a Hunter, and so was Ash. Tears threatened to spill, and Griffon lost his appetite. Instead, Griffon carried it into the nursery. Fang would appreciate some food, and she wouldn't require him to stay and chat forever and a day. She was a Shock Troop to the core, and had always held respect in every cat's eyes. She was expecting kits soon, so she had retired to the nursery, but she could still be called on to protect her Clan fiercely.<p>

Griffon padded into the nursery, and tried to appear bored, or anything but upset. He dropped the vole in front of Fang, and she appeared a bit concerned. It must not have worked very well. She thanked him quietly, and he excused himself. He couldn't be under the gaze of cats for much longer. He fled into the forest, knowing it was stupid when there were spidrens nearby, but he couldn't resist the time to think. He needed to be alone, to grieve for his mother before he exploded with the bottled-up grief. Finally, he fell down, sobbing.

"Mom, I need you!" He wailed like a young kit. He sobbed, wrapping his tail around himself. Why had she died? It wasn't fair! He cried on for a while, before grief was replaced by anger. It had been spidrens who had killed her. They had to be punished. He stood up determinedly, and tasted the air for signs of life. Nothing. Grumbling, he stormed around, not caring where he was going. He checked for scents periodically.

Finally, after ages of walking, he caught a whiff of spidrens. Excitedly, he ran after the scent. He sprinted with abandoned, determined to avenge his mother's death. He snarled in fury as he ran desperately.

Quite suddenly, something slammed into him. He was knocked over, and he lashed his claws out, scratching anything he could reach. He kicked out his back legs, sending the thing flying. His vision was a red blur, and there was one thing on his mind: revenge. In an instant, menacing spidrens swarmed him. He yowled in rage, and struck the nearest one. Blood welled between his claws as they dug through it's flesh. He felt razor-sharp teeth sink into his tail, and a thin web was flung at him, and in an instant, he was hopelessly entangled in sticky webs. He yowled loudly, struggling to get free. It was futile, and all he managed to do was get himself further trapped within webbing. He felt teeth sink into his fur, and he could do nothing. _I'm coming, Breeze, _he thought.

Then, he heard a screech and the spidrens were distracted by a streak of dark red fur launching itself towards them. The angry cat fought the spidrens viciously, and a ginger tom followed behind him, yowling orders.

"Lightning, get the cat and then get out!" The ginger yowled, "Snow, Moss, protect her!" Griffon felt a small cat cutting the webs off of him. He let himself be dragged away, too exhausted to protest.

"You idiot! You don't take on a group of spidrens all alone! Even kits know that!" His savior spit out, voice muffled by his scruff. Griffon vaguely recognized the voice to belong to the Shock Troop trainee from Light Clan. He couldn't remember her name. He felt slightly ashamed of his actions. Finally, they stopped. His savior, who indeed was the pretty dark grey she-cat that he had met at the gathering, glared at him.

"We'll have to take you to our camp, because it's closer, and I'm not lugging your sorry butt to your camp," She said. Griffon hardly cared. He wanted to lay down and die. She prodded him with a sharp paw.

"Hey. You better stay alive until we get you to the healers. How would it look to your clan if you died in our care? It might start a war, and we don't have time for that," the she-cat said sharply. Griffon nodded half-heartedly. He was suddenly exhausted, and he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS A PRODUCT OF SILENT VIEWERS! CATS GO ON SUICIDE MISSIONS! Please review this time! :) *adorable face*<strong>


	6. Chapter 5- Lightning

**Hello all! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack! It's time for Lightning to knock some sense into an idiot male!**

**Fourth Season- Yep, every good story needs one of those. **

**I DON"T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p>Lightning trudged back to camp behind Run, Blaze, Moss, and Snow. Snow carried the idiot trainee on his back. All of them sported injuries, especially Blaze, who had been in the thick of the fight. They entered camp, and heard the audible gasps of their Clanmates. Dove ran out to them frantically. She instructed Snow to carry Griffon into the Healer's den, and have Dream see to him ordered the rest of us in as well. They obeyed, entering the den. Dream stopped sorting his herbs, and took Griffon, and started tending to him. Holly took care of Run and Blaze, and Dove tended Snow, Moss, and Lightning with Wing's help. Lightning sat silently, dozing off occasionally. Wing tried to talk to her, but Lightning made it clear that she was in no mood for light conversation. She finally drifted off to sleep.<p>

When she woke up, she stretched her sore body, and went over to see how Griffon was doing. He lay sprawled over his nest, but he was awake. He glared at her sourly.

"Why did you have to save me?" He asked. Lightning was slightly taken aback by the question. Was she supposed to have just let him die? What clan cat would do that?

"I wasn't just going to sit there and watch you die."She said simply.

"I didn't need your help." Griffon retaliated.

"Yes, you did," Lightning said.

"Why couldn't you have taken me to my camp?" Griffon asked to change the subject.

"Because, my camp was closer, and we were all injured, and not up to dragging your sorry butt there." Lightning replied.

"They're probably worried about me." Griffon remarked.

"Claw most likely sent some cats to explain what happened. He sent Thorn and Sky to go on the mission earlier, if what Wing said was true." Lightning said. She turned and padded out of the den with that, and grabbed a piece of fresh-kill, making quick work of it. Then, she got a squirrel for Griffon, and delivered it, before going back to her nest. Wing padded over to her.

"Hey Light! How are you feeling?" Wing asked, concern flashing in her eyes, "Both Phoenix and Storm visited earlier, but you were sleeping."

"I'm alright. Where are they now?" Lightning asked.

"Phoenix is hunting, but I'll go get Storm," She said, exiting the Healer's Den. She came back quickly, with Storm right behind her. Storm rushed over to her, and burst into tears.

"Run told me what happened! Oh, you're so brave! I'm so proud!" Storm mewed tearfully. Lightning felt awkward. She hadn't done much, Blaze and Run had done the real fighting, and Snow and Moss had protected her. Sure, she had pulled Griffon out of it, but anyone could have done that. Storm started smoothing back her fur. After awhile, she went over to visit Run. Lightning was grateful. She was getting tired again.

* * *

><p>The next day, she was allowed to resume normal duties, as her wounds had been very minor. With both Run and Blaze still in the Healer's Den, Raven, though expecting kits, started training her. Raven wasn't as quick as normal, but she was still a force to be reckoned with, even in mock-fights.<p>

"You aren't big like most of the opponents you will face. You have to turn their strength to your advantage, using it against them. You have to rely on your speed and agility. They're your greatest strength," Raven lectured during one of these training sessions.

When Lightning wasn't training, she was in the Healers den, checking on how the other's were doing. Run and Moss resumed normal duties pretty soon after Lightning, and Snow was released soon after them. Blaze's wounds were severe, and the Healers had to keep out infections. Griffon was worse off than Blaze, and he wouldn't be able to return to his home for many days.

The days wore on, one after the other. There had been no word from the cats from the mission, but nobody thought much of that, as it might take more than a moon. Or they could be dead. Nobody knew.

One day, Lightning had brought Griffon some fresh-kill. She entered the Healers den, and Snow and Phoenix were chatting with the wounded DarkClan apprentice. Lightning groaned inwardly as she greeted them and gave the fresh-kill to Griffon. '_I'm surrounded by idiots. Kill me now' _she thought grumpily. Although, if there was anyone who could help Griffon through this weird suicidal phase he was going through, it would be those two. They were easily the most optimistic cats in the Clan. Sure, Snow might be a bit of an idiot, but his heart was good. Phoenix was just… Phoenix. Plain and simple.

"Thanks Lightning," Griffon said, before he tore ravenously at the mouse.

"Hey Lightning, I wanted to tell you all about Hunter training-"

"Not right now, Phoenix," She said. Lightning was not in the mood for a Phoenix rant. She never really was, actually. Wing tolerated their hyper brother much better than Lightning.

"Hey shockie, how's it going?" Snow asked. Lightning glared. He needed to stop with that stupid nickname. It got on her nerves. Her mind started racing to come up with a way to leave politely.

"My name is not Shockie," Lightning answered coolly. Snow laughed at her, heightening her frustration further.

"I know, I know, no need to get all defensive," Snow said in a mock-weary tone. Griffon smothered a laugh, and Lightning shot a withering glare at him. He did not wither very well, on the contrary, he grinned brightly at her. '_Great, the idiots are ganging up on me. Better run now, and prepare the bomb shelter,' _Lightning thought.

"_What _is so funny?" Lightning inquired irritably. Phoenix smiled at her.

"You," Phoenix stated matter-of-factly. Lightning turned away from them hotly, and stalked out of the den.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? What do you think is going on with the mission? Do you think some idiot males are going to be murdered? Review your answers, and I'll update soon!<strong>


End file.
